Alicia Devine
Alicia Lum, born August 12, 1990) is Chinese-Korean American female wrestler, manager, and model, better known under her ring name Alicia Devine. Career Championship Xtreme Wrestling Alicia had wrestled before meeting Espio, but she stopped due to focus on her education. After she and Espio Met, Espio asked her to come to a show and walk to the ring with him, she accepted. From there on after she walked to the ring with him ever since. Later on in her CXW career, she got into the ring again to wrestle in a Women's championship match, she became the first Women's champion in CXW history. Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Alicia managed Espio in the UWE from 2007-2009. Hybrid Wrestling Organization and Legacy Wrestling Federation To differ herself from her UWE image and try to go back to her CXW image, Alicia dyed her hair, changed her first name to Ashley and trained in MMA and while Espio was institutionalized. "Ashley" Also finished her wrestling training by training with Dory Funk Jr and Amy Dumas aka Lita. Xtreme Wrestling Association Under the name "Heaven Divine", Alicia worked as Forrest's valet in the XWA. However, as of June 28th, 2010, Forrest and Heaven no longer work for Xtreme Wrestling Association. Heaven stated on her blog and to pwi-online.com that "Forrest and I quit XWA because of the way the promotion was run, setup, and managed... In XWA, the wrestlers do most of the work while the staff pretty much don't contribute to the show at all." Ultimate Future Wrestling Alliance Alicia was spotted at UFWA's January 31st installment of Friday Night Burnout, with Viktor Jackson, a student of her ex-boyfriend Espio. Extreme Answers Wrestling Personal life After Espio, Alicia's longtime boyfriend, left the Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment, the Hybrid Wrestling Organization, and folded Championship (e)Xtreme Wrestling, Espio went into a semi-psychotic mind state and was sent a mental hospital (later, found to be caused by drug use.). Alicia told Wrestleview.com that "Once Espio folded CXW (due to money issues), which was like his 'child', he seemed to just head down hill and off the cliff that was at the bottom. He didn't want any help, and he didn't want to have any prolonged contact with me or anyone else." However, as of late 2008, Espio received treatment, and he and Alicia have continued their relationship. Alicia continues to model to this day along with competing in the ring. In mid-2013, Alicia and Forrest broke up. It is unclear where Forrest is, but Alicia said she was headed to Ultimate Future Wrestling Alliance. In Wrestling *'Finishers' **''Heaven's Gates'' (Stalled Michinoku driver II) **''Heaven's Gates II'' (Double pumphandle wheelbarrow driver/Chemical Imbalance II) **Triangle choke *'Signature moves' ** Camel clutch ** Diving crossbody ** Float-over DDT ** Fujiwara armbar ** Headscissors takedown ** Inverted Boston crab ** Inverted Samoan drop ** La Tapatía (Surfboard) ** Slingshot into a stunner ** Snap suplex ** Somersault suicide dive ** Springboard into either a somersault arm drag or a dropkick ** Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker *'Ring names' **'Alicia Devine' (current) **'Heaven Divine' *'Entrance Music' **[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dydp_GsVrqs "Koi no Mega Lover"] by Maximum The Hormone **"Rock Yo World" Indigo Vanity **"Insecure" by Indigo Vanity **"I Love U" by Tila Tequila Category:Female Wrestlers